


Keeping in Touch

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Kat worries about losing track of her teammates after they pass on their powers. She doesn't count on her growing feelings for Tanya.





	Keeping in Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapoeysap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box.

Kat does her best to stay in contact with her now scattered teammates. She expects it won’t be easy with their busy schedules. Rocky, Adam, and Tanya are now going to college and between school and work have little time for anything else. Jason is building a life for himself in Angel Grove. Tommy is racing. Justin is getting his new teammates acquainted with being rangers while trying to balance high school and saving the world. It isn’t easy keeping up to date on the teammates that have left before her and she’s not sure how good a job she’ll do now that she’s the one who’s passed on her powers and is going out into the world.

“I know it’s normal to be nervous, but what if I’m not good enough,” Kat stresses to Tanya at the mall cafeteria. They’re doing one last shopping trip to pick up last minute things before they both leave.

“At least I’m not the only one,” Tanya agrees before she takes a sip of her milkshake. “You love ballet Kat, you’re going to be great.”

“I’ve heard you sing,” Kat reminds. They smile at each other.

“It’s going to be a lot of work,” Tanya sighs. “Maybe we should check in once a week for encouragement?”

Kat relaxes, at least staying in touch despite circumstances, is on Tanya’s mind too. 

They spend Tanya’s last day at the radio station together. The guys show up, drifting in an out throughout Tanya’s work day, but Kat sets aside the entire time to spend with her. Tanya asks to ride along when her family takes her to the airport. Their hug goodbye lingers.

They exchange emails. Sometimes it’s daily, others weekly, but they pour out their hopes, dreams, and fears to each other. They offer each words of encouragement and funny stories. 

Both their families move out of Angel Grove, tired of the constant monster attacks so it’s almost a year until they see each other again. They take a camping trip together. They hike and share a tent. Kat doesn’t want it to end, their conversation flows easily. There are also lingering looks and sometimes they hold hands. Then they’re lying next to each other in their tent and Tanya tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Kat shivers at the contact and wets her lips.  
“I don’t know if I can do long distance,” Tanya says sadly. “Your friendship means too much to me to want to risk it.”

“We’re both so busy,” Kat agrees. She wants Tanya too, but she also doesn’t want to risk a relationship between them not working and end up losing the only former teammate she talks to regularly. 

“Exactly,” Tanya agrees, but then her hand drifts from Kat’s hair, across her cheek. Tanya’s thumb rubs across Kat’s lips and all Kat wants to do is the close the distance between them. She kisses Tanya’s thumb. Their eyes meet.

“Maybe just a kiss,” Kat whispers.

Tanya wets her lips. They drift closer. “Would we really stop with just a kiss?”

“I don’t know,” she admits as she reaches over to cups Tanya’s cheek.

Tanya presses a kiss to her palm.

“I don’t talk to anyone else as much as I talk to you, but I do still talk to them,” Kat says.

Their eyes meet in the dim light of the lantern they still have on. 

“It would be a lot of work, to have a relationship, a long distance relationship, when we’re both just starting to go after our dreams,” Tanya thinks out loud.

“Maybe it could be good song fodder,” Kat teases.

Tanya laughs. Then sighs. Her thumb brushes across Kat’s lip again. “I don’t know if I wouldn’t regret it if I didn’t try, if we didn’t try.”

Kat agrees softly, then points out. “So we make a plan? Try and schedule time with each other, but agree that we won’t get upset if something comes up.”

“And somehow find time to travel so we can spend more than a week together once a year,” Tanya grumbles. “It’s not enough.”

“We still have a few days,” Kat points out.

Tanya grins. “A few days to plan. Maybe I could find a school closer to yours.”

“You’re going to a good school and so am I. We’re both where we need to be,” Kat reminds. “You love your school.”

“I do,” Tanya agrees. “I just think I could fall in love with you too.”

Kat smiles and leans in, closing the distance between them. “I think I could fall in love with you.”

Their lips brush, both of them momentarily grinning into the kiss, before they deepen it.


End file.
